


A Moment of Weakness

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [19]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Headaches, Headaches & Migraines, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Romantic love, Seduction, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wearing His Shirt, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: "Say, you left without waking me."-Kaidan"Didn't have the heart."-Shepard"That's sweet...but next time, wake me."-KaidanThis scene takes place just before that quote after Shepard and Kaidan get back together at Apollo's, because Kaidan wakes up after sleeping off a migraine with Shepard not there, and he knows the next time she does it to him, he's going to call her on it...





	A Moment of Weakness

The lights in the starboard observatory were dimmed as Alyss entered, a datapad in her hand. Kaidan only dimmed the lights when he had a headache, which were happening more and more infrequently since he’d been practicing every day and since he’d had that special doctor who was fascinated with the L2 implant after being beaten on Mars. She snuck in on her tiptoes, set the datapad gently on the table before collecting a blanket, a pillow, and a bottle of aspirin and making her way back to the couch. After covering him with the blanket and putting the bottle on the table she gently lifted Kaidan’s head and slipped underneath him putting the pillow on her lap and laying his head back down. He groaned quietly and turned over, burying his face in her stomach, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Kaidan’s eyes fluttered open slowly, awoken by her familiar scent.

“Alyss?” He asked groggily.

“Hey babe, I’m here.” Alyss whispered, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

His left arm reached out and squeezed her waist as he burrowed his face in her stomach once more and inhaled deeply. Alyss smiled and began rubbing his temples. She would do everything in her power to help him feel better—whatever he needed be it aspirin, his temples rubbed, a soft place to nap, or sex—she was prepared to do anything he wanted her to do.

“You smell good.” Kaidan mumbled.

Alyss giggled. “I just finished a shower less than an hour ago.”

“You always smell good—like coconut.”

“If only it was lavender, I know lavender is good for headaches—but so is sex, or sleep, or a cold compress over your eyes. Just tell me what you need—I hate seeing you like this.”

Kaidan smiled weakly before turning onto his back and reached up to bring her down to his level. His lips sought hers in a hungry, demanding kiss she wouldn’t have thought possible when she walked into the observatory to find him curled up on the sofa. He released her reluctantly and closed his eyes—his fingers searching for hers. Alyss smiled at him, and entwined the fingers of her right hand with his while rubbing his temples with her left.

“Can we just stay like this?” Kaidan asked quietly.

“Of course we can—whatever you need.”

“If this doesn’t work, can we try sex?”

Alyss giggled.

“Sex is never off the table, Kaidan. You have but to ask.” She whispered.

She alternated between rubbing his temples and running her fingers through his hair, and knew immediately when he’d fallen asleep. Kaidan’s breathing was deep and even, but his grip on her fingers never loosened. Alyss smiled slightly to herself and reached out to pick up her datapad from where it lay undisturbed on the coffee table before she began reading the update on the crucible’s progress. Admiral Hackett was true to his word and had been keeping her informed every step of the way—but the side notes from Kasumi were definitely her favorite part. She missed the little hacker.

Kaidan blinked awake a couple hours later headache free; it was dark in the observatory but that didn’t stop him from looking up into Alyss’ face…or where she should have been. He sat bolt upright, the blanket pooling in his lap. As his eyes adjusted to the absolute blackness that blanketed the room, he didn’t see her anywhere—Kaidan hated it when he woke up without her, and was definitely going to talk to her about it next time she did this to him.

He paused.

He’d gotten so wrapped up in the thought of ‘them’ again, that the only way he wanted to spend his mornings was with her—be it his bed or hers. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as the sound of the doors opening behind him caught his attention. Kaidan’s head swiveled around to see the woman he loved walking in. A smile danced across her lips, but Kaidan’s eyes bulged when he realized that Alyss was wearing his shirt—only his shirt.

“You’re awake.” She whispered, approaching him and setting something down on the coffee table. “I made sandwiches.”

“What time is it?” He asked; trying to figure out how she’d made it through the ship in nothing but an over large shirt of his—not that he minded the sight in the slightest.

“Just after 2am. Everyone’s been asleep for a couple hours—how’s your head?”

Alyss gently touched his face, and he nuzzled her hand with his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him—it was meant to be a fleeting kiss, but he wanted more; and she found her body snug up against his as his lips sought hers in a deeper, more passionate kiss. She collapsed against him on the couch, giggling slightly, before pushing him back by his shoulders—but Kaidan only let her gain a couple of inches of space between them. 

“Better.” He ran his hand up her leg. “A better question is, if you thought I was asleep, why’d you show up in my shirt? You had to know what that would do to me.”

“I was hoping you were awake, and that your headache was gone—call it a sub-par method of seduction.”

Kaidan’s nostrils flared for a moment. “There is nothing sub-par about this.”

“Plus if you weren’t awake, there’s something calming about falling asleep wrapped in your scent…and your shirts are super comfortable.”

His fingers disappeared up the shirt and splayed across her stomach, making her giggle and squirm away from him. She smiled at him briefly, before getting off his lap and sitting down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Kaidan frowned, but knew what she was getting at; food before sex, because Alyss knew that he didn’t eat when he had a migraine, and he’d been asleep for a few hours on top of that—it was the little things she did for him that made his heart flip-flop around inside his chest. Now that his attention had been drawn to it, Kaidan realized he was ravenous. And so, He reached for the glass sitting on the coffee table draining the water in one long swig, as Alyss reached for the sandwich and placed it in Kaidan’s lap. He’d eat the whole thing, even if she had to feed it to him.


End file.
